


Safeguarding

by EnzymaticWitch



Series: MartinElias Week 2020 [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Dry heaving, M/M, extended sounds of brutal axe murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnzymaticWitch/pseuds/EnzymaticWitch
Summary: Elias is being hunted.MartinEliasWeek2020 Day 2 - Allegiance/Protection/Common Ground
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard
Series: MartinElias Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044384
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: MartinElias Week 2020





	Safeguarding

There is a blind spot in his vision. It’s been following him all day now, just out of sight. Elias knows better than to pick at it, but he still has to make a concentrated effort to not try to track whatever it is. He’s done it before and, frankly, the headache isn’t worth it. The creature, because it is without a doubt a creature, is doing a fine job of staying out of sight and he knows that it will not reveal itself until it is prepared, however irritating that is.

Despite what his staff may think, he is not omniscient. Wary, yes, and he’s been at this long enough to be able to predict people fairly well. He spends the day in meetings, never alone long enough for anything to strike.

The ‘mistake’ he purposefully makes to lure it out turns out to be an actual mistake. Elias finds himself in a row of shelves deep in Artifact Storage, searching for a trinket requested posthaste by a particularly prickly Lukas when he hears the tap tap of pointed feet behind him. He turns to get an eyeful and only barely misses the creature plunging a pointed limb into the shelf by his head.

The arm retracts with a crunch. It stands tall on multi-jointed legs, what looks to be an amalgamation of body parts. Its face is perfectly smooth in the way a china doll is, no orifice viable aside from the eye sockets filled with a waxy substance. The creature lets out a choked noise before rushing forward, one sharp arm extended and aiming for Elias’s pretty face.

It’s only years of healthy paranoia and daily cardio that saves him from a rather grizzly end. Elias dodges to one side, allowing the mannequin to graze his shoulder. He’s able to shove the office chair towards it, putting some distance between them.

The creature stumbles forward, prepared to strike again when the gleaming blade of an axe crashes into the side of its head, throwing it violently off-balance. It cannot recover before its hit again, this time nearly severing the head. Elias feels genuine shock wash over him for the first time in years as he realizes _Martin Blackwood_ is the one holding the axe.

The crack of the porcelain-like veneer when the axe hits it is almost satisfying. Martin hits it again and again, severing limbs and leaving deep gashes that spill a dark red ooze, too pungent to be fresh blood.

Martin brings the axe down on the creature’s head a final time, splitting it open and sending gore splattering across his face. It stops twitching fully, though Elias suspects it was dead long before that. Martin drops the axe beside the creature, breathing heavily.

The first thing Elias can think of to say while the liquid pools on the floor is, “Well done.” Martin lets out a strained, frenzied giggle.

“Are you alright?” Martin asks. His face quickly drains of color and he stumbles away from the corpse and doubles over, dry heaving with great heaving shudders. Elias sighs and moves to his side, rubbing Martin’s back in slow, soothing circles. Martin coughs and makes a horrible choking sound as he continues to struggle.

Once Martin calms down a bit he straightens up, tremors still running through his limbs. “What was this thing?”

Elias pulls a silk handkerchief out of his pocket and begins blotting the blood from Martin’s face. When Martin moves to stop him Elias tuts. “I’ve made a clean spot. Now I have to clean the rest of your face, otherwise, you’ll look quite silly,” he says, smiling when Martin huffs. “This belongs to the Circus, I presume. This isn’t the first time a puppet has made its way here. Don’t worry, I’ll have someone take care of it.”

“What about the others? Should we warn them?”

“Detective Tonner is no doubt aware. She’s been hunting these things for weeks now. Besides, it appears that this one— well, only had eyes for me.” Elias keeps his face carefully blank, waiting a beat for the statement to sink in.

Martin groans. “ _Oh my god_ , Elias.”

“You need to change out of these clothes. A shower wouldn’t be bad, either. My flat has excellent water pressure, as you well know,” he mentions, a conspiratorial grin on his face. Martin barks a laugh.

“Are you— are you really trying to pick me up? Right now?” Martin asks, baffled.

“Depends. Is it working?”

**Author's Note:**

> and then they go back to elias's place and bang


End file.
